


Lies and apologies

by Dj3ssii3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Animaux, Autres personnages secondaires, Clexa ending, Confusion, Coup de coeur, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lycée, M/M, Maison hantée, Natation, Relations secondaires - Freeform, flirt, projet, pull
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj3ssii3/pseuds/Dj3ssii3
Summary: Clarke et Lexa étaient meilleures amies depuis qu’elles portaient des couches. Mais ça, c’était avant l’arrivée de Costia Green. Depuis les deux filles sont à peine des connaissances.Jusqu’à ce qu’un pull tâché, un projet d’art bousillé et un manoir hanté ne les rapprochent à nouveau.Anciennement connue sous le titre "Spooky Party".
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idée développée en cinq minutes, écrite en une journée et publiée aujourd'hui.  
> Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais m'arrêter ni combien il y aura de chapitres mais ce sera une petite fic.  
> J'ajouterai des tags au fur et à mesure :)

Lundi 10 septembre

\- Tu n’avais pas décidé de ne plus baver sur  Lexa Woods la veille de la rentrée ?

Se redressant rapidement, Clarke essuya les coins de sa bouche avec sa manche mais il n’y avait rien. Elle fusilla Raven du regard avant de contempler à nouveau l’objet de ses pensées.

\-  Ca ne peut plus continuer, Clarke, intervint ensuite Octavia en s’asseyant pile dans son champ de vision. Vous vous baigniez ensemble quand vous étiez petites ! Vous étiez liées comme les doigts de la main en primaire. Ca doit bien compter pour quelques choses, non ?

\- Pas depuis qu’elle a rencontré  Costia , non, répondit amèrement la blonde avant de fixer d’un air dépité son déjeuner maintenant froid.

Elle avait à peine mangé et avait encore faim mais son repas était désormais immangeable. Roulant des yeux, Octavia lui donna sa pomme. Raven, qui n’avait pas remarqué le problème de son amie, était en train d’avaler goulument le reste de son hamburger, froid lui aussi, mais ça n’avait pas l’air de la gêner.

Croquant dans le fruit rouge, Clarke laissa à nouveau son regard et ses pensées vagabonder vers la capitaine de l’équipe de natation du lycée.  Lexa et elle habitaient dans la même rue et leurs parents avaient été amis, ce qui avait poussé  Lexa et Clarke à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu’elles étaient bébé. Mais Adélaïde, la mère de Lexa, était décédée dans un accident de la route quand les filles avaient dix ans. Gustus, le père de la brune, s’était renfermé mais ça ne les avait pas empêchées de continuer à se voir. 

Quand elles arrivèrent au collège,  Lexa intégra l’équipe de natation de l’école et commença à trainer avec ses coéquipières les lundis, mercredis et vendredis  soir . Elles se voyaient moins souvent mais quand même deux soirs par semaine et le week-end donc Clarke s’était  résignée à cette nouvelle habitude. 

C’est cette année-là que Clarke rencontra Octavia et Raven. 

La blonde avait voulu soutenir  Lexa lors de ses entrainements et ses compétitions, ce qu’elle avait fait la première année. Mais l’année suivante, il y eut une nouvelle élève :  Costia . Comme habituellement, Clarke était  venue observer  Lexa quand elle nageait mais, au mois d’octobre,  Costia était venue la voir pour lui dire qu’elle déconcentrait  Lexa et n’était donc plus la bienvenue. 

Clarke était  partie en pleurant, pensant que  Lexa était l’auteure du message mais n’avait pas osé le lui dire en face, et c’est sous les gradins du terrain de football qu’Octavia l’avait trouvée après son entrainement. La jeune Blake était elle-même amie avec Raven et l’avait invitée à se joindre à leur soirée pizza. Clarke avait immédiatement accroché à la personnalité explosive de la  latina : elle lançait dix blagues à la minute, riait tout le temps mais savait se montrer sérieuse dans les bons moments. Octavia, au contraire, était presque toujours sérieuse, surtout s’agissant du foot, et était très loyale mais se déridait lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses deux meilleures amies ou de son frère Bellamy. 

Depuis lors, Clarke avait trainé avec les deux brunes presque chaque jour après l’école et pendant l’heure du déjeuner. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, elle n’avait plus ressenti le vide qu’avait laissé  Lexa en ne passant plus de temps avec elle, bien que la tristesse qu’elle avait  ressentie était toujours présente cinq ans après.

Elles se croisaient dans les couloirs bien sûr et il arrivait qu’elles aient un cours ou deux en commun malgré leurs envies de carrière opposée -Clarke était dans l’option artistique alors que  Lexa était dans l’option économie et sciences politique- mais, à part un signe de tête quand leur regard se croisait ou un sourire de la part de  Lexa , elles ne s’adressaient plus la parole. 

Jeudi 13 septembre

\- Elle est vraiment obligée de faire ça devant tout le monde ? Maugréa Octavia. Il y a des gens qui mangent !

\- Tu peux parler, répliqua Raven avec un sourire en coin. Vous faites la même chose  Linc ’ et toi !

\- Pas quand les gens mangent !

\- Et lors de nos soirées pizza du vendredi ? Rétorqua la latina.

\- Toujours avant ou après mais jamais pendant que vous mangez ! Insista Octavia, catégorique. 

\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler d’autre chose ? Demanda Clarke qui voulait éviter de penser à  Costia embrassant –ou plutôt, chatouillant avec sa langue la gorge de-  Lexa à l’autre bout de la cafétéria.

\- Tu veux parler de la manifestation du club bio contre le lait non bio servi à la  cafét ’ ? Demanda innocemment Raven. Ou alors de la défaite cuisante du club d’échec au concours international la semaine dernière ? Ou alors de  mes ébats sexuels passionnés avec W...

\- Non ! S’exclamèrent en chœur Clarke et Octavia.

Raven éclata de rire à s’en tenir le ventre, renversant son verre de jus de raisin sur la table par la même occasion.

\- Raven ! Se plaignit Clarke qui, ne s’étant pas levée assez rapidement, arborait maintenant une belle tâche violette sur son pull.

\- Oh merde ! Désolée ! S’excusa-t-elle en s’arrêtant soudainement de rire.

\- C’est malin Reyes, dit Octavia en allant chercher des serviettes en papier.

Mais les nombreuses serviettes ne servirent pas à grand-chose. Clarke soupira. Sa dernière solution était d’essayer d’enlever la tâche avec de l’eau et du savon dans les toilettes.

\- Tu pourras dire à Kane ce qu’il s’est passé si je suis en retard ? Demanda-t-elle à Raven.

Son amie acquiesça rapidement.

Clarke quitta la cafétéria et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles juste à côté. Elle enleva son pull et remarqua que le jus avait transpercé le tissu, touchant également son t-shirt. Ne pouvant se permettre de mouiller les deux au risque d’attraper froid, elle décida de sécher le t-shirt à l’aide du séchoir de mains. 

Manque de bol, il était en panne.

Elle enfila à nouveau son t-shirt à moitié mouillé par le jus, puis s’attela à nettoyer son pull. Eau. Savon. Frottements. Rinçage. La tâche partait petit à petit mais restait encore bien visible sur le tissu blanc. Alors elle recommença. 

Perdue dans sa tâche, elle enregistra à peine le son de la porte qui s’ouvrait.

\- Clarke ?

La blonde se raidit et arrêta ce qu’elle faisait, tournant sa tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Lexa avait les cheveux détachés et son sac de sport sur l’épaule. Elle avait la tête penchée et les sourcils froncés, le regard dirigé vers le lavabo où Clarke s’ afférait à nettoyer cette foutue tâche.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Raven a renversé son verre sur moi et j’essaie d’enlever la tâche, répondit-elle brièvement, à la fois ravie et mal à l’aise que Lexa lui parle.

Comble de l’ironie, même si elle avait toujours trouvé  Lexa jolie, ça avait toujours été sans arrière-pensée mais, depuis l’année dernière, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver que la brune était sacrément sexy. Ce qui était gênant car elles n’étaient plus amies et donc qu’il y avait zéro chance pour qu’il se passe quelque chose entre elles mais, en plus, elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l’heure et les mains moites quand  Lexa lui souriait ou la saluait dans les couloirs.

Alors imaginez comment elle se sentait alors que  Lexa lui parlait et la regardait essayer d’enlever cette tâche sur son pull.

\- Tu ne  comptes quand même pas passer le reste de la journée avec ton t-shirt mouillé ?

\- Le séchoir est en panne, répondit Clarke pour se justifier.

\- Mais tu vas  attraper froid ! Rétorqua  Lexa à la surprise de Clarke en enlevant son sac de son épaule.

Elle ne se souvenait honnêtement pas de la dernière fois où elles avaient autant parlé sur la même journée. Au début de leur deuxième année de collège peut-être ?

\- Tiens, mets ça, dit  Lexa en lui tendant un t-shirt blanc et pull marron.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit.

\- Je... Hésita la nageuse en baissant le bras. Je prends toujours des vêtements supplémentaires au cas où quand j’ai entrainement, expliqua-t-elle en relevant le bras.

\- Merci, dit doucement Clarke en prenant les vêtements.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, répondit  Lexa avec un sourire en quittant les toilettes.

Clarke cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant les vêtements qu’elle tenait en main.

_ Qu’est-ce que  _ _ Lexa _ _ était venue faire dans les toilettes en premier lieu ? _


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de dire que j'essaie de poster un chapitre tous les jours et que chaque chapitre fait entre 1000 et 1500 mots.

Vendredi 14 septembre : 

Gustus s’était renfermé mais ça n’avait pas duré. Ses parents avaient été patients et compréhensifs alors, quand le patriarche Woods s’était à nouveau approché d’eux, ils avaient fait comme si les deux années de presque silence n’avaient pas eu lieu. 

Mais cela n’avait pas à nouveau rapproché Clarke et Lexa, l’amitié de leurs parents ayant repris mais pas la leur. Cela faisait donc longtemps que Clarke ne s’était pas trouvée sur le pas de la porte des Woods. 

Elle frappa à deux reprises, serrant le t-shirt et le pull contre elle en attendant qu’on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit le loquet de l’autre côté de la porte puis celle-ci s’ouvrit. 

\- Salut Clarke ! L’accueillit joyeusement Lexa. 

\- Salut, je suis venue te rendre tes affaires, expliqua timidement la blonde en lui tendant les vêtements. Merci de me les avoir prêtées. 

\- C’est rien, vraiment. 

Lexa balaya ses remerciements d’un geste de la main. 

\- Merci de me les avoir rapportés, ajouta-t-elle. Tu veux entrer ? 

Clarke hésita et s’apprêtait à accepter quand Lexa ajouta : 

\- Costia et moi, on allait commander des pizzas, ça te tente ? 

En lui posant cette question, la brune avait ouvert la porte donnant à Clarke une vue sur le salon où Costia la regardait avec un sourcil levé et une expression des plus ennuyées. 

\- Oh, euh... Balbutia Clarke. C’est gentil mais j’ai ma propre soirée pizza avec mes amis donc... 

\- Oh ! 

Lexa paraissait déçu mais le cacha rapidement avec un sourire. 

\- Eh bien, on se revoit lundi alors ? 

\- Bien sûr, répondit Clarke en souriant alors qu’elle reculait. Oui, à lundi ! 

Elle se retourna vers la rue en se traitant d’idiote. Elle avait stupidement pensé que Lexa l’invitait à manger seule avec elle mais bien sûr que Costia était là !

Qu’avait-elle pensé ? 

Lundi 17 septembre : 

Costia Green était une véritable peste. Mais sa popularité et sa beauté font que les lycéens lui pardonnent ses petites méchancetés. Enfin presque tous. 

Elle n’harcelait pas et n’était pas non plus cruelle mais les élèves subissant ses petites remarques dévalorisantes ou son comportement égocentrique ne la regardaient surement pas avec des étoiles dans les yeux. 

Elle n’avait pas toujours été comme ça. 

Quand elle avait emménagé à Polis cinq ans plus tôt, elle était gentille, souriante, généreuse et surtout très bonne nageuse. Elle et Lexa avait réhaussé le niveau de l’équipe de natation de l’école, leur permettant de gagner quelques championnats régionaux. 

Puis vint le lycée. 

Elle avait demandé à Lexa de devenir sa petite-amie et leur relation avait semblé si évidente aux yeux de tous qu’elle ne les avait que rendues plus populaires. Malheureusement, cette popularité était montée à la tête de Costia qui s’était peu à peu permise un comportement de diva. 

Si cela ne gênait pas la plupart des élèves avec qui elle s’entendait bien, cela dérangeait les élèves moins populaires qu’elle dépassait à la cafétéria, qu’elle bousculait dans les couloirs sans s’excuser, à qui elle jetait des regards mauvais suivis de remarques mesquines ou à qui elle prenait la meilleure place en cours. 

Elle en était même venue à réduire le cercle social de Lexa au fur et à mesure des années sans que la brune ne s’en aperçoive. Elles trainaient depuis trois ans avec un cercle restreint de quatre amis –sa cousine Anya, Rider, Nyko et Gaïa- et Costia s’assurait de faire savoir à tout le monde que Lexa lui appartenait et n’était pas libre ; par exemple, en lui suçant le visage à la cafétaria. 

C’est probablement ce qui avait posé problème : Lexa avait parlé à Clarke. Clarke qui ne faisait pas partie de leur cercle restreint. Clarke qui était venu rendre des affaires personnelles à Lexa. Ce qui voulait dire que Lexa avait prêté ses affaires et donc que Lexa avait parlé à Clarke en premier. 

Pour éviter que cette erreur ne se reproduire, Costia n’a eu de meilleure idée que de chercher Clarke et de lui faire comprendre de ne pas s’approcher à nouveau de sa petite-amie. 

C’est ainsi que Clarke vit Costia, seule, se balader dans la bibliothèque avec un smoothie. 

Bien sûr, Clarke ne se méfia pas. En fait, moins elle voyait Costia, mieux elle se portait. Donc quand elle la vit entrer, elle détourna le regard et l’ignora. 

Octavia était à son entrainement de foot et Raven était au laboratoire de chimie avec son groupe pour un projet qu’ils devaient rendre avant les vacances de Noël. Clarke avait déjà terminé son projet artistique dont la date limite était Halloween. Elle avait été tellement inspirée par le thème de l’automne qu’elle s’y était mise le jour-même et avait tout terminé en seulement deux semaines. C’était aussi un avantage que l’enseignante de dessin l’adore et lui prête les clés de la salle de cours et du cagibi où était le matériel quand elle voulait. 

Soudainement, elle senti quelque chose de froid parcourir son cou et son dos, sentiment suivi d’une voix horrifiée disant : 

\- Oh non ! Qu’est-ce que je suis maladroite ! 

Clarke se leva d’un bond, regardant à la fois son pull et son pantalon recouvert de smoothie et Costia qui tenait le verre maintenant vide. 

\- Deux fois en une semaine, c’est vraiment pas de chance Clarke ! S’exclama Costia, faussement désolée. 

Serrant le poing, Clarke se retourna vers son sac –heureusement posé sur la chaise à sa gauche- où elle pourrait trouver des mouchoirs pour enlever le plus gros du smoothie quand elle vit que sa farde à dessin -posée sur le sol à sa droite- était elle aussi recouverte de smoothie. 

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle en prenant sa farde et en l’étalant sur la table pour évaluer les dégâts. 

Elle essuya tout le liquide et constata que la farde n’était pas très abimée, la surface quelque peu plastifiée aidant. Mais quand elle l’ouvrit, son cœur s’arrêta. 

Le smoothie était passé par les côtés et tous ses dessins en était recouverts. Dont son projet pour le cours de dessin. 

Partagée entre l’envie de pleurer et l’envie d’écraser son poing dans la face de Costia, elle se retourna et constata qu’il n’y avait plus personne. 

Costia était partie. 

* 

\- Tu peux peut-être tout recommencer, dit Octavia en regardant les dessins désormais secs mais foutus éparpillé sur le bureau de Clarke. 

\- Bien sûr que je vais tout recommencer, dit Clarke en reniflant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je les connais par cœur mais ce n’est pas ça le problème. Comme on n’avait pas encore beaucoup de projets ou de devoirs, j’y ai mis tout mon temps, expliqua-t-elle en s’essuyant les joues avec sa manche. Et maintenant je vais devoir jongler entre ce projet, celui de biologie, celui d’histoire et les devoirs ! Moi qui avais terminé et qui pensais être tranquille ! 

\- Et celui-là ? Demanda Raven en prenant l’un des dessins. Il n’est pas abimé ! 

\- Si, regarde, dit Clarke en lui montrant un cercle et trois points mauve. C’est du smoothie, pas de l’aquarelle. 

\- Ah... 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour t’aider ? Demanda Octavia. 

Clarke soupira. 

\- Si je veux éviter de prendre du retard et accumuler trop de travail, il faudrait que je reste jusqu’à la fermeture du lycée tous les jours pour refaire tout mon projet. 

\- Ca te prendra combien de temps ? 

\- Comme j’ai déjà les modèles, je dirais une bonne semaine, calcula la blonde. Ca me permettra de rencontrer Harper pour le projet d’histoire à partir de la semaine d’après. Je ne pourrais pas venir à nos soirées pizza du mercredi et du vendredi du coup, soupira-t-elle. 

\- Si tu ne peux pas venir à la pizza, alors la pizza viendra à toi, récita Raven avec un sourire complice. 

Clarke prit ses meilleures amies dans ses bras et les serra. Fort. 

_Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans elles ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

Vendredi 21 septembre :

Il était dix-huit heures. 

Les bâtiments étaient vides à cette heure, les entrainements de foot, de baseball, de tennis et de natation se faisant de quinze heures à dix-sept heures. Le silence était pesant et, pourtant, Clarke adorait ça. Elle pouvait se perdre dans son monde imaginaire, tracer les courbes délicates à main levée, remplir les zones de couleurs, se lever et reculer pour avoir un point de vue différent, etc. La salle de dessin était tout à elle depuis plus d’une heure, les autres élèves ne restant jamais au-delà des heures officielles même si leurs projets avançaient à pas d’escargot. 

Heureusement, elle avançait vite. Sur les dix dessins qu’elle devait refaire, il y en avait déjà sept de terminés et elle en était à la moitié du huitième. Elle avait commencé par la peinture à l’huile, puis avait continué avec l’aquarelle et, ce soir, elle était passée aux crayons. Les deux derniers étaient à faire au fusain donc elle pourrait les faire intégralement chez elle. Ainsi elle aurait terminé ce week-end. 

_**Toc ! Toc ! Toc !** _

Alors qu’elle retirait son crayon du papier et tournait la tête vers la porte, elle vit Lexa, les cheveux mouillés, dépasser sa tête de la porte. 

\- Désolée, j’ai vu de la lumière, expliqua la brune en ouvrant la porte en plus grand et s’appuyant sur le mur. Tu restes toujours aussi tard ? 

\- Pas toujours, non, souffla Clarke, essayant de masquer sa mauvaise humeur. 

Ce n’était pas la faute de Lexa si sa petite-amie était une garce. 

\- C’est toi qui as fait ces trucs violets sur ta farde ? Demanda Lexa, réellement intriguée. 

Atterrée, Clarke jeta un œil à Lexa avant de regarder sa farde. Il était vrai qu’une fois sèche, les tâches violettes ressemblaient à un décor de lampe à lave mais quand même ! 

\- Non, c’est ta petite amie que je dois remercier pour ça, répondit sèchement Clarke. Elle a renversé son smoothie sur ma farde et, par extension, sur mon projet artistique, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le chevalet où reposait son dessin à moitié fini. 

\- Oh... Murmura Lexa, l’air penaud. Et elle s’est excusée ? S’enquit-elle. 

Clarke se moqua. 

\- Non, elle a juste commenté sa maladresse avant de prendre la fuite, expliqua-t-elle avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur son dessin. 

Au bout d’une minute, se sentant ignorée, Lexa recula puis sortit de la pièce. 

Entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle, Clarke soupira en baissant son crayon. Elle n’avait pas voulu parler sèchement à Lexa mais le fait que la brune ignore à quel point sa petite-amie n’était pas la fille parfaite qu’elle s’imaginait l’énervait au plus haut point. 

Mardi 25 septembre : 

\- A demain ! 

Raven partit en direction de l’aile scientifique alors que Clarke entrait dans la salle de dessin. 

Elle avait cours les mardis et vendredis après-midi et elle adorait ça : Madame Cartwig était son enseignante préférée et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. La femme d’environ trente-cinq ans avait étudié à la très réputée Académie d’art de Cincinnati et avait côtoyé des artistes internationalement reconnus. Elle avait passé quelques années à peindre et à croquer –ses œuvres étaient d’ailleurs exposées- dans des galeries newyorkaises- avant de se tourner vers l’enseignement. Le plus amusant et plus intéressant, c’était qu’elle donnait souvent des anecdotes sur les ratés et les plus grandes réussites de ses anciens camarades, ce qui aidait grandement ses élèves à s’améliorer. 

Madame Cartwig était aussi l’une des seules personnes à lui dire qu’elle a le potentielle d’une grande artiste. Son père le lui disait depuis toute petite et sa mère, bien qu’elle aurait préféré qu’elle suive sa voie en choisissant une carrière médicale, voulait que sa fille soit heureuse et la soutenait dans son parcours mais c’était ses parents. Alors qu’une personne experte comme son enseignante reconnaisse son talent ! Clarke avait parfois l’impression que Madame Cartwig exagérait un peu –oui, elle dessinait et peignait bien mais comme beaucoup d’autres élèves !- mais la femme semblait certaine de son potentiel. 

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez un fan, Clarke ! S’exclama l’enseignante alors que les élèves entraient un à un dans la salle. 

Confuse, Clarke se dirigea vers son chevalet et remarqua une grande pochette noire avec le mot “pour Clarke” scotché dessus. Clarke la prit dans les mains et la regarda sous toutes les coutures : elle était en nylon noir, avait une fermeture à glissière, avait ses coins renforcés, une poignée en mousse et une bandoulière réglable. Une farde de luxe comparée à son ancienne farde à dessin cartonné et semi-plastifié qui lui avait quand même couté douze dollars. Sa famille était aisée mais son argent de poche était limité et elle payait elle-même ses fournitures d’art. 

Alors qui la lui avait offerte ? 

Certainement pas Octavia ni Raven. Ses amies le lui aurait dit ou aurait acheté la même farde que celle qu’elle possédait déjà. 

Certainement pas Costia non plus. La fille n’était pas du genre à s’excuser et pourquoi le ferait-elle alors qu’elle avait renversé son smoothie exprès ? 

Clarke regarda les autres élèves dans son cours de dessin. Sterling était sympa et dragueur mais pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. Monroe n’avait probablement pas remarqué l’état de sa farde donc non. Murphy faisait comme s’il n’avait de sentiments que pour Emori, alors qu’elle savait très bien qu’il aimait aussi ses amis malgré ses dires, donc pas lui non plus. Elle avait déjà parlé avec les autres élèves et s’entendait bien avec eux mais ils n’étaient pas assez proche pour qu’ils lui fassent ce cadeau. 

Bellamy et Lincoln n’était pas au courant pour sa farde, donc ils étaient également à exclure de la liste des potentiels bienfaiteurs. 

Il ne restait donc qu’une personne et Clarke préféra la rayer de sa liste aussi plutôt que de se faire de faux espoirs... 

Samedi 29 septembre : 

Le samedi matin, Clarke fit un tour à la boutique d’art de Madame Trikru. 

Sa fille Niylah était une amie de Clarke. Comme elle était déjà partie pour sa deuxième année à l’université en septembre, elle ne la croisa pas dans les rayons à aider sa mère comme elle le faisait l’été. Sa mère était très gentille et connaissait les habitudes de Clarke, lui parlant en avance des nouvelles marchandises sur le point d’arriver ou des futures promotions avant qu’elles ne soient encore en magasin. 

Clarke y était allée à la base pour acheter quelques crayons de couleurs, ses crayons verts et bleus ne mesurant plus qu’un centimètre ou deux. Finalement, elle en profita pour aller dans le rayon où se vendaient les fardes et trouva le prix de la farde noire qu’on lui avait offerte. 

Et qu’elle n’a pas été sa surprise en découvrant qu’elle coutait vingt-deux dollars ! 

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Clarke prit la farde avec elle et alluma son portable tout en se dirigeant vers la caisse où attendait Madame Trikru. 

\- Excusez-moi Madame Trikru... 

\- Oui, ma chérie ? 

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vue cette fille entrer ici ? Demanda Clarke en montrant une photo de Lexa se trouvant sur sa page Instagram. 

\- Oui, je l’ai déjà vue ici ! Je dirais il y a quelques jours, précisa-t-elle. 

\- Et est-ce qu’elle a acheté ça ? 

Madame Trikru leva un sourcil et Clarke se rendit compte que, peut-être, la femme ne pouvait pas dire ce que les clients achetaient. Alors elle lui dit la vérité : 

\- On m’a offerte une farde comme celle-là mais de manière anonyme et je pense que c’est elle qui me l’a offerte. Et si vous pouvez me le confirmer, ça me permettrait de la remercier. 

Madame Trikru hocha la tête avec un sourire complice. 

\- Alors je te confirme qu’elle m’a bien acheté cette farde. Mais ne lui dit pas que je te l’ai dit ! Ajouta la vendeuse avec un clin d’œil. 

Lundi, Clarke chercherait Lexa pour des explications. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Lundi 1er octobre : 

Croiser Lexa dans les couloirs était une chose, lui parler en était une autre. Elles n’avaient pas de cours en commun le premier jour de la semaine et Costia était toujours collée à ses basques. Il n’y avait qu’aux toilette que Lexa était seule mais ce n’était pas comme si Clarke savait à quelle heure exactement la brune s’y rendait. 

Ce sera plus facile le lendemain. 

Elles avaient cours d’anglais en commun et pas avec Costia. Donc elle pourrait probablement lui parler une minute ou deux après ce cours. 

Mardi 02 octobre : 

Finalement, la garce –euh, Costia !- attendait Lexa à la porte. 

Impossible de parler à la brune pendant le cours et impossible de l’approcher alors que Costia était là. Costia avait-elle une vie en dehors de “je colle Lexa toute la journée” ? 

\- Elle essayait peut-être juste d’être sympa, lui dit Octavia en mangeant son yahourt. 

La cafétaria était spécialement bruyante aujourd’hui : il faisait de moins en moins chaud et il pleuvait, donc les élèves qui avaient l’habitude de manger à l’extérieur s’était vus obligés de manger à la cafétaria. 

\- Ou alors tu lui plais et c’était une tentative d’approche, suggéra Raven avant de mordre dans son deuxième sandwich poulet/tomates/concombre/sauce barbecue. 

\- Ca m’étonnerai, répondit Clarke à Raven. Tu as vu Costia ? C’est une garce mais même moi je reconnais qu’elle est canon ! 

\- Oui, mais comme tu viens de le dire, c’est une garce, insista la jeune Blake. 

\- Pourquoi c’est si important pour toi de lui parler de la farde ? Demanda ensuite la latina. Accepte-la et ne te poses plus de question ! 

\- Je veux quand même essayer de la croiser aujourd’hui ou demain. Si je n’y arrive pas, je laisse tomber, promit Clarke. 

* 

C’était risqué. Très risqué. Mais son cours de dessin venait de se terminer et elle n’avait rien de prévu tout de suite donc elle pouvait trainer. 

Elle marcha lentement dans les couloirs et attendit au coin près de la porte menant aux vestiaires de la piscine intérieure du lycée. 

Elle attendit. Et attendit. Son portable indiquait dix-sept heures quinze quand elle entendit les portes s’ouvrir et des élèves sortir. Les filles parlaient et riaient et elle reconnut le rire cristallin de Costia. Quand elles passèrent dans le couloir à côté d’elle sans la voir, elle constata que Lexa n’était pas parmi elles. 

Elle attendit que les filles soient sorties de son champ de vision avant d’emprunter la porte à côté des vestiaires. Il y avait un accès pour les visiteurs à l’extérieur mais, comme il pleuvait, elle préférait passer par l’intérieur du lycée pour rejoindre les gradins. 

En montant les escaliers, elle vit une silhouette vêtue d’un maillot de bain une pièce de couleur bleu marine et d’un bonnet noir dans le grand bassin. Alors qu’elle s’installait en hauteur, elle vit la nageuse entamer une autre longueur. 

Clarke regarda Lexa nager pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait oublié à quel point c’était apaisant de regarder la brune nager alors que les seuls sons étaient ceux de ses bras entrant et sortant de l’eau et ses pieds battant la surface. Quand elle observait Lexa au collège, elle avait toujours trouvé ça un peu long mais elle était dévouée à attendre son amie alors elle venait à chaque entrainement et emmenait son carnet et ses crayons pour dessiner. Ainsi elle passait le temps. 

Mais aujourd’hui, regarder Lexa n’était pas long ni ennuyant. Au contraire, c’était hypnotisant. Tellement hypnotisant d’ailleurs qu’elle se fit attraper par Lexa en train de la regarder. La brune la fixa un moment avant de se diriger vers le bord de la piscine et de sortir de l’eau. 

La gorge de Clarke fut soudainement sèche lorsqu'elle déglutit en voyant l’eau ruisseler sur le corps de Lexa. 

_C’est pas_ _le moment Griffin !_

\- Clarke ? T’es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Lexa avec un air curieux en se rapprochant des gradins. 

\- Oh, seulement depuis quelques minutes, répondit-elle en rougissant. 

_Ou plutôt une bonne demi-heure.._. 

\- Et qu’est-ce qui t’as donné envie d’assister à nouveau à mes entrainements ? Demanda Lexa, ravie.

Alors Lexa se souvenait que Clarke y venait auparavant, même si c’était il y a cinq ans. 

La blonde se leva et descendit les escaliers. 

\- La farde à dessins, dit-elle sans tourner autour du pot. Je sais que c’est toi qui l’as achetée. 

\- Ce n’était pas un secret, rétorqua Lexa en souriant. 

\- Mais ton mot n’était pas signé, répliqua Clarke. 

La brune haussa les épaules. 

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Clarke. Pourquoi tu me l’as offerte ? 

\- Parce que ta farde était abimée, répondit évasivement la nageuse. 

\- Oui, mais c’est Costia qui l’a abimée, pas toi, insista la blonde. 

Lexa soupira. 

\- Costia n’est pas douée pour s’excuser alors... 

\- Si Costia s’était excusée et m’avait offert cette farde, je ne l’aurais pas acceptée, dit Clarke en croisant les bras. 

\- Quoi ? S’exclama Lexa, confuse. Mais pourquoi ? Voulut-elle savoir. 

\- Parce qu’elle l’a fait exprès ! Répondit Clarke. Et je m’en fiche de ma farde : c’est tout mon projet d’art que j’ai dû recommencer parce que ta petite amie a volontairement renversé son smoothie dessus ! S’exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. 

\- C’est... 

Lexa semblait abasourdie. 

\- Tu te rends compte de quoi tu l’accuses Clarke ? S’énerva-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux le prouver au moins ? 

\- Non mais... 

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, se désola la brune en se tournant vers les vestiaires. 

Clarke était bouche bée. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que la conversation prenne cette tournure. Elle n’en revenait pas que Lexa soit aussi aveugle à propos de Costia. Cela l’énerva et elle décida que la brune n’aurait pas le dernier mot. 

\- Et il y a cinq ans ? S’exclama-t-elle faisant se retourner Lexa vers elle. Quand Costia est venue me voir pour me dire que je te déconcentrais pendant tes entrainements et que je n’y étais plus la bienvenue ? Ca venait d’elle ou de toi comme elle me l’a fait croire à l’époque ? 

Parce qu’aujourd’hui, Clarke n’en était plus si sûre. 

La brune ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés. Sa réaction ne répondait pas vraiment à la question bien qu’elle ne soit pas nécessaire. Clarke avait évolué : elle n’était plus aussi naïve qu’au collège et elle voyait de plus en plus comment était Costia, surtout s’agissant de Lexa. Elle espérait que sa question ferait réfléchir Lexa. 

Elle quitta les gradins, laissant la brune dans ses pensées. 

Jeudi 04 octobre : 

Elle avait vu Costia et Lexa hier et aujourd’hui. Mais ni côte à côte ni dans la même pièce. 

Le moulin à rumeurs du lycée avait donc tourné et il se disait que les deux filles s’étaient violemment disputées. 

Tromperie ? Désaccord ? Mensonge ? 

Personne ne le savait mais tout le monde avait sa petite idée. Et le moulin à rumeurs grossissait d’heures en heures. 

Costia continuait de trainer avec Rider, Nyko et Gaïa mais Anya était aux abonnées absentes de leur groupe, tenant plutôt compagnie à Lexa. 

Clarke ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait en penser. Cette situation avait-elle un lien avec la révélation qu’elle avait faite à Lexa ? Costia avait-elle dépassé les bornes et Lexa en avait eu marre ? Ou Lexa avait-elle enfin ouvert les yeux ? 

Alors qu’avant sa petite amie l’empêchait d’approcher Lexa, c’était maintenant sa cousine Anya qui agissait comme un garde du corps. 

_Pourquoi_ _Lexa_ _est-elle aussi difficilement accessible ?_ Soupira Clarke. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vendredi 05 octobre : 

Par chance, Anya n’était pas là quand Clarke s’assit dans les gradins. 

Lexa semblait nager plus vite qu’il y a trois jours, enchainant les longueurs sans s’arrêter. Clarke s’inquiéta même plusieurs fois car elle retenait sa respiration vraiment longtemps mais à chaque fois qu’elle était sur le point de se lever pour s’approcher du bassin, la brune levait la tête hors de l’eau pour prendre une grande inspiration. 

A dix-huit heures douze, Clarke se dit qu’il était temps d’aborder Lexa sinon la brune serait capable de nager encore longtemps. Elle descendit des gradins et s’approcha du bord de l’eau mais appeler la brune ne servait à rien : elle n’entendrait rien avec son bonnet et le bruit qu’elle faisait en brassant. Elle alla se positionner à l’endroit où Lexa faisait demi-tour et attendit qu’elle vienne vers elle pour attirer son attention en lui tapotant la tête. 

La brune s’arrêta et leva la tête, frottant ses yeux. 

\- Salut Lexa, dit doucement Clarke. 

\- Salut, lui répondit la brune en prenant appui sur le bord pour se hisser en position assise. Deux fois que tu me parles dans la même semaine, ça commence à devenir une habitude, plaisanta Lexa. 

\- Je ne serais pas contre, rétorqua Clarke en haussant les épaules. 

Elle évitait de la regarder par respect. Car, elle le savait, si elle regardait Lexa, elle aurait des pensées quelque peu impures à son propos et elle avait une conversation sérieuse à avoir avec elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se concentrer. 

\- On ne devrait même pas en être là, dit Lexa en soupirant. 

Comprenant que Lexa ne voulait peut-être pas de sa présence, Clarke se leva : 

\- Oh... Désolée, je vais... 

\- Non ! Attends ! Je voulais dire que c’était de ma faute ! S’exclama Lexa en attrapant le poignet de Clarke. 

Elle se leva et lâcha le poignet de Clarke. 

\- J’aurai dû insister, dit la nageuse. Je n’aurai pas dû abandonner notre amitié après seulement quelques jours. 

\- Abandonner ? Répéta la blonde, confuse. 

\- Je n’ai pas demandé à Costia de te dire que tu me déconcentrais ou que je ne voulais plus que tu viennes me soutenir à mes entrainements. Je ne savais même pas qu’elle t’avait dit ça jusqu’à ce que tu me le dises ! 

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as plus parlé après ça si c’est vrai ? Demanda Clarke, encore plus confuse. 

\- J’ai essayé Clarke ! Quand j’ai remarqué que tu étais partie, Costia m’a dit que tu t’ennuyais. Alors je suis venue chez toi après l’entrainement mais il n’y avait personne ! 

\- Mais non, je ne m’ennuyais pas ! Enfin si, peut-être un peu mais je ne suis pas partie pour ça ! 

\- Je le sais maintenant, répondit Lexa en prenant les mains de Clarke dans les siennes. J’ai confronté Costia et elle a encore essayé de mentir. Je suis désolée d’avoir provoqué tout ça, s’excusa Lexa en baissant les yeux. 

\- Ce n’était pas de ta faute, lui assure Clarke en serrant ses mains. C’est Costia qui a créé ce malentendu et rompu notre amitié. 

\- Mais je l’ai crue, insista Lexa. Je suis allée chez toi plusieurs fois pendant deux semaines mais à chaque fois tu n’étais pas là. Costia m’a dit que tu t’étais faite de nouvelles amies et, comme j’ai remarqué que tu trainais avec Raven Reyes et Octavia Blake et que j’avais le béguin pour Costia, j’ai cru tout ce qu’elle m’a dit. J’ai été aveuglée par une fille qui n’en valait pas la peine et j’ai perdu ma meilleure amie, conclut-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. 

\- Mais non, tu ne m’as pas perdue ! S’exclama Clarke en prenant Lexa dans ses bras. On a juste été momentanément séparée, c’est tout. 

\- Clarke, tu vas mouiller tes vêtements ! Cria Lexa en essayant de repousser la blonde. 

\- C’est pas grave, dit Clarke en souriant dans le cou de la brune. Tu vas encore m’en prêter, non ? 

Lexa se mit à rire et accepta l’étreinte. 

Mardi 09 octobre :

Malgré leur discussion et leur bonne volonté, redevenir amies n’était pas aussi facile qu’elles l’auraient voulues et elles ne se revirent pas avant le lundi midi. 

Non pas parce qu’elles avaient beaucoup changé avec le temps mais parce qu’elles avaient un cercle social différent, peu de cours en commun et des engagements le week-end. Mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de s’envoyer des messages, essentiellement remplis de mèmes et de gifs, jusqu’à tard le soir. 

Cela avait d’ailleurs valu à Clarke pas mal de remarques de la part de Raven, Octavia et Jasper lors de la soirée pizza du vendredi. Murphy, lui, ne disait trop rien car rien ne l’intéressait à par Emori ou parce qu’Emori le remettrait sur le droit chemin s’il disait quelque chose d’inapproprié. Monty était la voix de la raison du groupe et Lincoln était un nounours géant : tous les deux étaient incapables de faire du mal à une mouche et ils n’étaient pas du genre non plus à enquiquiner leurs amis. 

Bien que rougissant furieusement, Clarke ne cessa pas pour autant d’envoyer des messages à Lexa. 

Même si elles avaient évolué, l’alchimie qu’il y avait toujours eu entre elles étant enfants était toujours présente et elle avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. L’humour de Lexa était plus fin qu’avant -et elle n’avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche- bien que certaines blagues la fassent rougir tant cela s’apparentait à du flirt. 

Non pas que Clarke s’en plaigne puisque son petit béguin pour Lexa, au lieu de s’amenuir, ne faisait que s’approfondir. 

Alors lundi, c’est avec les joues rosies –plus par la vue de la beauté entrant dans la cafétaria que par la fraicheur du vent à l’extérieur- que Clarke leva le bras pour attirer l’attention de Lexa qui lui sourit et lui fit signe qu’elle l’avait vue. 

\- On passe à l’étape supérieure alors ? La taquina Raven. Aujourd’hui, tu l’invites à notre table, demain tu l’invites dans ton salon et, après-demain, tu l’inviteras dans ton lit ? 

\- Raven ! S’exclama Clarke, indignée et embarrassée, alors qu’Octavia riait. 

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais ta prude ! Dit Raven en roulant des yeux. Ce n’est pas comme si t’étais vier- 

Clarke plaqua rapidement sa main sur la bouche de la latina. 

\- Ce n’est pas le genre d’information que j’ai envie de rendre publique à la cafétaria ! La réprimanda la blonde. Et ce n’est pas parce que je vous ai parlé de mes relations après que tu m’aies harcelée pendant deux jours entiers que je suis aussi à l’aise que toi d’en parler ! 

\- Tu avais envie d’en parler, dit Raven en faisant osciller ses sourcils. Avoue-le ! 

Octavia essuyait les larmes coulant sur ses joues, n’arrivant pas à s’arrêter de rire. 

\- J’ai manqué quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda alors Lexa qui s’était approchée sans que Clarke ne la voie. 

La question ne fit qu’empirer la crise d’hilarité d’Octavia. 

\- Non, non ! Juste Raven qui dit des conneries ! S’empressa de dire Clarke alors que la latina s’apprêtait à embarrasser davantage son amie. 

Mais Clarke lui jeta un regard noir alors Raven mima une serrure fermée à clé en lui faisant un sourire narquois. 

\- Alors Lexa, les interrompit Octavia qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale, on n’a pas été officiellement présentée : moi, c’est Octavia et la brune avec la grande bouche, c’est Raven. 

\- Et il n’est pas nécessaire de me présenter apparemment, dit Lexa, amusée. 

\- Oh, non ! Ria Octavia. Clarke a beaucoup bavé- euh, parlé de toi ! 

\- Octavia ! Chuchota furieusement Clarke, chose inutile puisque Lexa était juste à côté d’elle et pouvait l’entendre. 

\- Ah, heureusement que t’es là pour me remplacer, dit Raven à la jeune Blake en posant un bras sur ses épaules. 

\- C’est rassurant de savoir que tu pensais à moi, même si on était plus amies, lui dit Lexa en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke, en lui faisant un clin d’oeil. 

Clarke voulait mourir d’embarras mais une chaleur envahissait son cœur en plus de ses joues. Elle se sentait bien, entourée de ses meilleures amies et de Lexa. 

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Lexa. 

Leur amitié lui avait manqué. 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erreur !  
> J'ai publié le chapitre 6 au lieu du 5 !  
> Erreur corrigée et j'ai ajouté le 6 puisqu'il a été déjà lu...  
> Donc lisez bien le 5 (qui explique pas mal de chose).

Jeudi 11 octobre : 

\- Allez Lex ! Ca devient ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi pour ça ! S’exclama Costia en poursuivant Lexa dans les couloirs. Je t’aime ! Tu dois pouvoir me pardonner, non ? 

\- Te pardonner ? Se retourna Lexa alors qu’elle essayait d’éviter Costia. Tu m’as menti pendant des années ! 

\- Des années ? Tu ne penses pas exagérer Lex ? Je n’ai menti qu’une fois ou deux ! 

Costia semblait ennuyée. Les rares lycées se trouvant dans le même couloir qu’elles avaient ralenti pour écouter leur conversation, plutôt que de se dépêcher de se rendre à leur prochain cours. 

\- Eh bien c’était deux fois de trop ! A cause de toi, j’ai perdu ma meilleure amie ! Mais c’est terminé ! Nous deux, c’est fini ! 

\- Tout ça pour une fille ? 

Se pinçant l’arête du nez, Lexa soupira de frustration. 

Elle avait abandonné Clarke pour Costia et Costia lui reprochait de rompre avec elle pour Clarke alors que toute la situation était de sa faute ? 

\- Tu sais quoi ? Finit par dire Lexa en levant les bras au ciel. Oui ! C‘est pour récupérer mon amitié avec Clarke ! Mais si je romps, c’est surtout à cause de tes mensonges ! Alors, à partir de maintenant, lâche-moi ! 

Elle respira fortement pour empêcher les larmes de tomber : bien qu’elle ait réalisé que Costia n’en valait pas la peine, Lexa avait été amoureuse de cette fille pendant des années et avait été sa petite amie pendant deux ans. Ce n’était pas en seulement une semaine qu’elle pourrait l’oublier. 

Elle se dépêcha de tourner au prochain carrefour amis elle entra de plein fouet dans un corps plus petit et mou. Elle se rattrapa au mur mais la personne face à elle n’eut pas autant de chance : malgré ses réflexes, elle n’arriva pas à attraper le poignet de Clarke à temps et elle tomba. 

\- Aïe ! S’exclama la blonde en atterrissant sur le carrelage. Ca va Lexa ? 

\- C’est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, grimaça la brune en aidant Clarke à se relever. 

\- Oui, ça va mais je voulais dire que j’ai entendu une partie de ta dispute avec Costia. Tu vas bien ? Se soucia Clarke. 

Lexa baissa les yeux. 

\- J’aurais préféré qu’on n’ait pas cette dispute au lycée. 

Elle soupira. 

\- J’aurai préféré qu’on n’ait pas cette dispute du tout. 

\- Et ne pas t’apercevoir comment elle était vraiment ? S’inquiéta Clarke. 

\- Ca aurait été mieux qu’elle ne soit pas comme ça du tout, confirma Lexa. Mais puisqu’elle l’est, j’aurais préféré m’en apercevoir avant, révéla-t-elle, ses épaules s’affaissant. 

\- Je suis désolée. 

Clarke posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Lexa. 

\- Pour te changer les idées, tu pourrais venir chez moi à la soirée pizza de demain ? 

\- Oh, euh... Je ne veux pas m’imposer... 

\- Mais non ! Ce n’est pas s’imposer si t’es invitée ! La rassura Clarke. Mais t’as le droit de dire non si tu ne veux pas venir... 

Lexa la serra soudainement dans ses bras. 

\- Je serais ravie de venir, chuchota-t-elle. Merci. 

Clarke ferma les yeux et profita de ce câlin imprévu. 

\- Inutile de me remercier : c’est à ça que servent les amis, non ? 

Vendredi 12 octobre : 

Les pizzas venaient d’être commandées et Raven attendait avec impatience près de la porte que le livreur arrive. 

Lexa connaissait déjà Lincoln car il était au même club d’arts martiaux d’Anya et ils s’étaient croisés lorsque Lexa avait soutenu sa cousine lors des compétitions. Avec Raven et Octavia qu’elle connaissait déjà à travers Clarke, la brune semblait plus à l’aise qu’à son arrivé une heure plus tôt. 

Jasper avait eu les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête lorsqu’il avait vu Lexa et Monty lui avait assené une claque derrière la tête. Murphy avait regardé alternativement Lexa et Costia avec un air entendu avant qu’Emori ne les présente, empêchant son petit-ami de dire une connerie. 

\- LES PIZZAS SONT LAAAAAAA ! Cria Raven en regardant par l’étroite fenêtre à côté de la porte. 

Clarke roula des yeux et alla chercher l’argent que ses parents laissaient chaque semaine pour leur soirée -à condition qu’ils ne cassent rien et ne se servent pas dans leur réserve d’alcool. Raven prit les pizzas avec brusquerie –mais le livreur avait l’habitude depuis le temps- et Clarke les paya en donnant un pourboire pour excuser le comportement de son amie. 

Tout le monde s’installa dans le salon alors que Murphy et Emori sélectionnait le film qu’ils allaient regarder. Lincoln découpait les parts car il avait le compas dans l’œil et le coupait toujours parfaitement. Il y avait trois sortes de pizza : une sans fromage car Jasper était intolérant au lactose, une ultra épicée car Raven trouvait que ça n’avait pas de gout autrement, deux avec une tonne de fromage car Clarke et Octavia adoraient le fromage, une peppéroni car c’était la préférée de Lexa et une au thon car Emori n’en avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. 

Murphy et Emori finirent par se mettre d‘accord pour le long métrage “Your name”. C’était un bon compromis entre la passion pour les mangas de Murphy et Emori qui aimait les films du genre ”émotion”. 

Le groupe fut un peu ennuyé au début car les deux adolescents échangeaient leurs journées pendant un long moment puis, heureusement, le garçon chercha après la fille et c’est là que ça devint intéressant. 

Il y avait trois grands canapés à trois places et deux fauteuils à une seule place. Les trois premiers étaient occupés par Emori et Murphy, Octavia et Lincoln et Raven, Clarke et Lexa. Jasper et Monty occupaient les fauteuils. 

Clarke se leva pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine puis, quand elle revint dans le salon, Ravan avait bougé de place : la latina était auparavant assise entre elle et Lexa mais maintenant il ne restait plus qu’une petite place entre Lexa et Raven puisque son amie avait mis ses pieds sur le canapé. 

Elle était embêtée parce qu’elle n’avait que deux solutions : s’asseoir dans ce minuscule espace mais alors elle écraserait Lexa contre l’accoudoir ou alors s’asseoir par terre. Il y avait aussi la solution de s’assoir sur les pieds de Raven, à la fois pour être contre Lexa sans l’écraser et aussi pour emmerder Raven qui avait probablement fait exprès de changer de position et de place. 

Lexa, qui avait été à fond dans le film depuis le début, dut sentir son regard sur elle car elle tourna la tête vers Clarke avec un sourcil levé et un air interrogateur. Clarke s’approcha en tenant de ne pas gêner jasper en passant devant lui et Lexa regarda Raven puis l’espace restreint qui restait dans le canapé. Comme le canapé où elles étaient assises était face à la télé, Lexa se mit dans la même position que Raven mais dans le sens opposé et incita Clarke à s’asseoir entre ses jambes. 

En s’approchant de la brune, Clarke vit le sourire en coin de Raven qui avait pourtant les yeux collés à l’écran et s’assit sans se poser de questions. Au début, elle ne se détendit pas mais Lexa appuya sur ses épaules pour qu’elle appuie son dos contre elle. 

\- Bien installée ? Demanda la brune dans son oreille. 

\- Oui, oui, lui assura Clarke en frissonnant alors qu’elle sentait les seins de Lexa tout contre son dos. 

\- T’as froid ? 

\- Non, c’est bon, rougit Clarke. 

Heureusement qu’il faisait noir et que Lexa était derrière elle. 

Soudainement, Lexa l’entoura de ses bras et la pressa contre elle, partageant sa chaleur corporelle. Clarke avait plus chaud et était confortablement bien installée. Si elles avaient été seules devant le film, elle n’aurait pas hésité à fermer les yeux. Non pas pour dormir, ça aurait été dommage d’écouter leur temps ensemble, mais pour profiter à fond de cette agréable sensation d’être dans ses bras. 

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Chuchota Clarke en tournant la tête vers Lexa. 

\- Franchement ? Oui. On n’a jamais fait ça avec Rider, Anya, Nyko et Gaïa. On se retrouvait juste au lycée ou à la pizzeria mais ce n’était jamais longtemps ni très souvent, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. 

\- T’es la bienvenue pour venir ici tous les vendredis, lui dit Clarke. 

Lexa sourit et la serra plus fort contre elle. 

\- Alors je viendrais. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Samedi 20 octobre :

Travaillant sur son projet de biologie devant être rendu pour la première semaine de décembre, Clarke tapait sur son ordinateur les premiers paragraphes de son document écrit. Elle avait déjà pas mal d’idées sur la partie pratique mais elle le ferait en novembre. Etant artiste dans l’âme, elle adorait faire des maquettes ou des affiches donc elle laissait toujours le meilleur pour la fin.

**_ Bzz  _ ** **_ bzz _ ** **_ ! Bzz  _ ** **_ bzz _ ** **_ ! _ **

Elle termina sa phrase puis prit son téléphone qu’elle avait mis en mode vibreur pour ne pas sursauter. Quand elle était concentrée, elle en oubliait ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle.

**_ Bzz  _ ** **_ bzz _ ** **_ ! Bzz  _ ** **_ bzz _ ** **_ ! _ **

Elle sourit en voyant le nom de  Lexa s’afficher à l’écran.

\- Salut  Lexa !

\-  _ Salut Clarke ! T’as entendu parler de la soirée d’Halloween organisée dans la vieille maison des  _ _ Harrilson _ _ ? _

\- La soirée de samedi prochain ?

\-  _ Ouais, celle-là ! Ce n’est pas trop le truc de Rider, Gaïa et Anya et  _ _ Nyko _ _ y va avec sa petite-amie Indra. Du coup, je me demandais si tu y allais déjà avec tes amis ou si tu voulais bien qu’on y aille ensemble ? _

Clarke avait déjà prévu d’y aller avec ses amis mais comme l’entrée se faisait par deux, ça ne les gênerait certainement pas qu’elle y aille avec  Lexa avant qu’ils ne se rejoignent tous. En plus, Jasper avait prévu d’amener sa nouvelle petite-amie Maya –pour “qu’elle s’accroche à moi si elle a peur”, avait-il dit mais Clarke pensait que Jasper serait probablement le plus effrayé des deux- et Monty avait invité Nathan. Elle devait normalement y entrer avec Raven mais si elle disait à la  latina que  Lexa l’y avait invitée,  Raven la pousserait à accepter.

\- On peut y aller à deux, confirma Clarke. Avec le groupe, on avait prévu de se rassembler à l’Arkadia juste après, ils font un menu spécial Halloween à partir de mercredi, si ça te dit ?

\-  _ Ouais, d’accord ! A quelle heure ? _

\- Il risque d’y avoir du monde donc à dix-huit heures ?

\-  _ Ca _ _ marche ! _ S’exclama joyeusement  Lexa . 

Vendredi 26 octobre :

Clarke attendait devant les vestiaires de la piscine que les nageuses sortent. Clarke avait initialement prévu de s’asseoir dans les gradins en attendant que  Lexa finissent ses longueurs supplémentaires comme à chaque fois mais elle l’avait vue sortir de l’eau en même temps que les autres.

Puisqu’elle et tous ses amis se réunissaient le lendemain soir pour fêter Halloween, ils avaient décidé de réserver ce vendredi soir pour les couples car c’était normalement réservé au samedi –donc  ils inversaient pour une fois.

Etant la seule célibataire du groupe, elle voulait proposer à  Lexa d’aller faire un bowling.

Elles s’étaient croisées et sourit toute la semaine, avaient mangé ensemble lundi, et mercredi midi – Lexa avait mangé avec ses amis les autres jours- et Clarke avait regardé  Lexa nager pendant une demi-heure mardi après-midi avant que la brune ne la reconduise chez elle avec son pickup bleu. Clarke avait une voiture mais elle faisait du covoiturage avec Octavia et Raven et, ce matin, c’était la jeune Blake qui l’avait amenée au lycée.

L’annulation de la soirée pizza avait été décidée à midi et, comme elle n’avait pas encore vu  Lexa aujourd’hui, la brune n’en était pas au courant. C’est pourquoi  Lexa fut surprise en voyant Clarke devant les vestiaires.

\- Clarke ? 

\- Salut ! Lui répondit timidement la blonde alors que les coéquipières de  Lexa lui  souhaitaient un bon week-end avant de partir.

Ca l’intimidait toujours un peu de voir  Lexa fraichement sortie de la douche ou de la piscine avec ses cheveux mouillés. Heureusement, là, elle était habillée donc ça lui demandait moins de concentration pour lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te manquais tellement que tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir pour me voir ? La taquina la brune.

\- Ha ha, très drôle, répondit Clarke en rougissant légèrement. Je voulais juste te dire que la soirée pizza est annulée.

\- Oh, fut déçue  Lexa . Dommage, j’attends ça avec impatience chaque vendredi.

\- Généralement, les couples se réunissent le samedi soir mais, comme on se réunit tous demain, ils le font ce soir.

\- Oh d’accord ! Je comprends.

Lexa semblait vraiment déçue alors cela donna espoir à Clarke que  Lexa accepte facilement sa proposition.

\- Du coup, comme je n’ai rien à faire ce soir et que tu n’as normalement rien de prévu, je me demandais si tu voudrais faire un bowling avec moi ? Demanda Clarke en prenant son courage à deux mains.

_ C’était juste une sortie entre amies. Juste deux amies qui passent du temps ensemble. Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse Griffin ? _ Se réprimanda intérieurement Clarke.  _ Lexa ne te voies que comme une amie alors fais un effort pour agir normalement ! _

\- En fait, j’avais prévu quelque chose avant de venir chez toi. C’est pour ça que je suis sortie plus tôt que d’habitude.

\- Oh, euh...  C’est pas grave ! On peut toujours se retrouver au bowling plus tard ! Ou ailleurs, si tu n’aimes pas ça ! Ou...

\- En fait, tu peux venir avec moi, proposa  Lexa avec un sourire affectueux.

Elle faisait le même sourire à chaque fois que Clarke commençait à radoter.

\- Enfin si tu veux, ajouta rapidement la brune.

Clarke sourit.

\- Ok, je te suis !

*

\- Normalement j’y vais le mercredi soir et le samedi après-midi mais, comme il faut se costumer demain, je n’aurais pas le temps, expliqua  Lexa alors qu’elle se garait devant le refuge pour animaux.

\- Tu y va depuis longtemps ? Demanda Clarke en sortant du pickup.

\- Depuis fin aout. Grâce à mon job d’été, j’ai assez économisé pour adopter un chien et pour payer ses affaires. 

\- Ton père n’est pas allergique ? Se rappela Clarke.

\- Aux chats, précisa la brune en ouvrant la porte et laissant passer Clarke en premier. Mon père adore les chiens –il en avait eu trois quand il était jeune- mais on n'en a jamais eu à la maison car maman en avait peur. En plus, comme on partira à l’université l’année prochaine, j’ai pensé que c’était le bon moment. Papa ne sera pas tout seul comme ça.

\- C’est  une excellente idée , approuva la blonde.

\- Bonjour Carole, dit  Lexa à la femme postée à l’accueil.

\- Ah, bonjour  Lexa ! Tu es venue avec ta petite-amie aujourd’hui ?

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Non pas que l’idée lui déplairait mais, comme ce n’était pas le cas, elle ne savait pas comment  Lexa allait réagir.

\- Non, dit  Lexa en riant nerveusement. C’est Clarke, ma meilleure amie. Je voulais lui présenter Sultan.

\- Oh, pardon, s’excusa la fameuse Carole en riant. Je vous laisse y aller, tu connais le chemin  Lexa . Ravie de te rencontrer Clarke.

\-  Également , dit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

Elle suivit  Lexa dans plusieurs couloirs et, plus elles marchaient, plus Clarke pouvait entendre des miaulements et des aboiements.

\- Les chiens viennent d’être rentrés, dit  Lexa en regardant l’heure sur sa montre. Ce sera plus facile d’approcher Sultan.

\-  Quant vas-tu pouvoir l’adopter ?

\- Dans trois semaines, répondit  Lexa en souriant. Quand je suis venue la première fois, la femelle venait d’être trouvée dans la rue, enceinte et en mauvaise santé. Elle a mis bas une semaine après. Depuis, j’aide à m’occuper d’elle et des petits et j’ai choisi d’adopter l’un de ses chiots.

Elles arrivèrent dans un grand couloir avec des espaces de chaque côté, avec un chien ou deux dans chaque box. Clarke y vit un berger allemand, deux bichons, plusieurs jack  russel et un boxer avant que  Lexa ne s’arrête devant un box où se trouvait un berger australien adulte et sept chiots.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, murmura Clarke en regardant les petites boules de poils blanches, grises, noires et marrons qui s’agitèrent de plus belle en les voyant. C’est lequel le tien ? 

\- Attends, dit  Lexa en plissant les yeux. Celui-là ! S’exclama-t-elle ensuite en désignant l’un des chiots. Tu vois celui tout à droite avec une oreille grise et l’autre blanche ? Il a des tâches noires partout et  seulement du marron au niveau de la gueule ?

\- Ah oui ! 

Lexa ouvrit la porte et entra dans le box.

\- Attends-moi là, lui dit-elle.

Lexa caressa la tête de la femelle puis alla ramasser son chiot dans ses bras avant de ressortir du box et de fermer la porte.

\- Clarke, je te présente Sultan. Sultan, voici ma meilleure amie Clarke.

Le chiot ne tenait pas en place et essayait de monter sur les épaules de Lexa tout en lui léchant le visage.

\- Il a l’air de t’adorer, ria Clarke.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça, c’est de bons chiens, dit  Lexa . Tu veux le porter ?

Clarke ne se fit pas prier. Elle aimait beaucoup les animaux mais elle n’avait jamais eu de chat ou de chien non plus. Elle en avait toujours voulu un quand elle était petite –peu importe lequel- mais sa mère avait toujours refusé, arguant que la maison était très souvent vide et qu’un animal méritait la compagnie et l’affection de ses propriétaires plus de cinq minutes par jour.

\- Il est adorable, dit Clarke en essayant de ne pas se faire lécher la bouche par le chiot. 

\-  Hmm mm, répondit  Lexa en les regardant.

Clarke rougit et détourna le regard.  Lexa les regardait avec affection. Mais Clarke avait l’impression qu’elle avait surtout regardé ses lèvres.

Mais ça ne devait être qu’une impression.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalement, plus que deux chapitres.  
> Et peut-être un épilogue ? On verra !

Samedi 27 octobre :

L’impression qu’avait eue Clarke la veille était restée toute la soirée.

Bien qu’elles  s’entendaient à merveille, comme des amies,  Lexa s’était montrée plus affectueuse et plus tactile depuis la soirée pizza où Clarke s’était  assise contre  Lexa . Clarke n’y avait pas prêté attention au début, pensant qu’elle sur-analysait tout, mais, depuis hier soir, elle commençait à remarquer tous les gestes de  Lexa car elle faisait exactement les mêmes : elles se frôlaient la main quand elles marchaient,  Lexa lui prenait la main quand elle lui parlait ou pour réchauffer ses mains qu’elle les trouvait trop froides,  Lexa regardait souvent ses lèvres quand elle parlait et elle lui ouvrait la porte partout où elles allaient.

Elle frissonna presque en repensant au regard brillant de la brune quand elle s’était penchée pour choisir sa boule de bowling et qu’elle s’était  retournée ,  attrapant Lexa en train de regarder son décolleté.

Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur ses cheveux. Elle venait de finir ses deux couettes et avait bien séparé ses cheveux selon la couleur bleu ou rose. Elle avait coloré la pointe de ses cheveux le matin-même à l’aide d’un colorant temporaire et avait déjà mis son haut court blanc et rouge. Il ne lui manquait plus qu’à enfiler les bas résille au-dessus de ses collants couleur chair –il allait faire froid après tout- et le short en jean par-dessus. Raven avait une batte de baseball qu’elle allait lui prêter.

**_ Bzz  _ ** **_ bzz _ ** **_ ! Bzz  _ ** **_ bzz _ ** **_ ! _ **

\- T’es en retard, lui reprocha Clarke sans même la saluer.

\- Je te l’apporterai sur place, promit la  latina .

\- Et comment tu vas venir ? Je pensais qu’on devait te prendre avec  Lexa puisque Wick  t’attend sur place.

\- Finalement, j’y vais avec Octavia et Lincoln, dit Raven.

\- Et pourquoi ce changement ?

\- Parce que  j’avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans la même voiture que  Lexa et toi avec toute cette de tension sexuelle refoulée et vos yeux en cœur dégoutants.

\- Il n’y a ni tension ni yeux en cœur, s’exclama Clarke, les joues rosies.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, ria Raven avant de raccrocher.

Clarke souffla. 

Raven n’avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

*

\- Tu me diras qui de toi ou de  Lexa aura sauté dans les bras de l’autre dans le manoir hanté, lui chuchota Raven en lui donnant sa batte de baseball.

\- Très drôle Reyes, rétorqua Clarke avant de se diriger vers la queue devant la maison.

Elle prenait son temps pour rejoindre  Lexa , l’ayant déjà repérée de loin, pour pouvoir l’admirer. Son costume de  Supergirl était hyper moulant, ses cheveux ondulés tombaient librement dans son dos et la cape rouge lui donnait une allure presque royale.

\- Ton costume est complété ? Demanda la brune quand Clarke se plaça à ses côtés.

La queue avançait tout doucement, il y avait trente groupes quand ils étaient arrivés il y a dix minutes et un groupe entrait toutes les minutes. Ce serait bientôt leur tour.

Murphy et  Emori étaient trois places devant elles. Murphy paraissait ennuyé mais il faisait tout pour sa petite-amie.  Emori s’accrochait à son bras, excitée à l’idée d’entrer. Lincoln, Octavia et Raven étaient huit places derrière elles, Wick discutant avec des potes plus loin dans la file.

\- Plus que dix minutes, s’excita Lexa. 

\- Toujours  une fan inconditionnelle de frissons ?

\- Il y a très peu de choses qui me font peur donc j’espère bien frissonner un peu, répondit  Lexa avec un grand sourire. Et toi, Clarke ? Toujours peu des clowns ? La taquina-t-elle.

\- Hé ! Ils sont effrayants parfois, se justifia-t-elle. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je te protégerai, dit-elle en riant.

\- Inutile, je n’ai plus peur d’eux, répondit Clarke.

\- C’est ce qu’on va voir, poursuivit  Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

*

Selon la pancarte, plus on avançait, plus les monstres rencontrés étaient effrayants.

Il était vrai que  Lexa et Clarke, s’y étant psychologiquement préparées, ne sursautèrent pas ni ne crièrent quand un vampire, un fantôme, un squelette, un loup-garou puis une momie sautèrent de leur cachette. Elles rirent plutôt, l’adrénaline aidant, et  Lexa ne taquina pas Clarke quand celle-ci ne put s’empêcher de crier quand un clown recouvert de sang balança une fausse hache devant elles. La brune lui tint même la main pour la rassurer.

L’ours en peluche tout mignon assis sur une chaise qui ouvrit une bouche pleine de dents pointues et qui fit luire ses yeux rouges étaient inattendu -provoquant le sursaut de surprise de Clarke- mais ça ne fit toujours pas peur à Lexa.

Elles étaient arrivées à la moitié de la maison et le décor changea : au lieu d’un dédale de couloir, elle devait marcher dans un unique couloir et ouvrir des portes. La première révéla une goule bougeant dans la pièce et renversant des objets. La seconde cachait un gobelin hideux comptant des pièces d’or et les menaçant de ses griffes acérées. Derrière la troisième, il y eut une femme laide aux longs cheveux, portant une longue robe et étant pieds nus, qui lâcha un hurlement effrayant. 

\- Merde, c’était quoi ça ? Demanda  Clarke en se frottant les oreilles.

\- Un banshee, une créature de la mythologie irlandaise, répondit Lexa. Elle annonce une mort par ses hurlements.

\- Ou alors elle tue en perçant les tympans de ses victimes, ajouta Clarke qui commençait à avoir un acouphène.

La quatrième pèce renfermait un cerbère couché, reconnut Clarke, le chien des enfers, qui leur grogna dessus et se releva sur ses quatre pattes, révélant sa taille  impressionnante . La cinquième porte révéla une gorgone. La femme était assise dos à elles et se retourna soudainement, les serpents lui faisant office de cheveux sifflants furieusement.

La dernière porte devait être la sortie. Clarke passa la première et un être démonique sauta devant elles, faisant sursauter Clarke, et  Lexa lui tint les bras car la blonde avait failli tomber à la renverse.

\- C’est bon, c’est terminé, fut à la fois ravie et soulagée Clarke alors qu’elle n'avait plus qu’un couloir à traverser pour sortir du manoir. 

Quand, soudain, Clarke sentit plusieurs choses à ses pieds.

\-  AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh ! Crièrent Clarke et  Lexa .

Les deux se regardèrent avant de regarder au sol mais il n’y avait rien. A la base des murs, des trous jetant de l’air avaient été percés, donnant l’impression que des souris couraient sur leurs pieds. Clarke et  Lexa se regardèrent à nouveau et Clarke éclata de rire.

\- De tous les monstres de cet endroit, c’est de l’air qui t’a fait peur ?

Clarke se tenait le ventre, tellement elle riait.  Lexa avait les joues rouges et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Ha  ha , très drôle, on peut sortir maintenant ? Demanda Lexa.

Lexa dut trainer son amie de force en dehors de la maison hantée.

*

\- J’ai passé une excellente soirée, dit Clarke alors que  Lexa la déposait devant chez elle. Merci de m’avoir proposé d’aller à la maison hantée à deux.

\- Oh,  c’est rien : moi aussi je me suis amusée après tout,  répondit Lexa . Merci à toi de m’avoir invitée à votre repas de groupe à l’ Arkadia .

\- Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant, dit Clarke en balayant ses remerciements d’un geste de la main. Même si tu as une peur inexpliquée pour l’air.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne me laisseras jamais oublier ça, hein ? Demanda rhétoriquement Lexa. Merci quand même, insista-t-elle avant d’embrasser Clarke sur la joue.

Clarke se figea et ses joues virèrent au rose.

\- Oh de... de rien ! Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke, lui dit alors  Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, euh... Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! A lundi !

\- A lundi ! Et fais de beaux rêves ! La taquina  Lexa .

\- Oui ! Euh... Merci ! De toi... Euh... A toi aussi !

Lexa redémarra son pickup, le sourire aux lèvres et quitta l’allée de garage de la famille Griffin. Clarke suivit la voiture du regard jusqu’à ce que  Lexa tourne au coin puis soupira avant de se frapper le front.

_ Un bisou sur la joue et tu te transformes en bouillie ? Charmant Griffin, _ se  morigéna intérieurement Clarke.


	9. Chapitre 9

Samedi 03 novembre :

Clarke n’avait pas beaucoup vu  Lexa cette semaine, ayant passé tout son temps libre avec Harper pour finaliser leur projet d’histoire à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle de dessin pour commencer sa maquette pour son projet de biologie. Le seul moment où elle ne travaillait pas, c’était durant les vingt premières minutes de la pause du midi –et elle en profitait pour manger- et elle n’avait vu Lexa que mardi.

Heureusement qu’il y avait les sms, Lexa et elles s’en étant envoyés tous les soirs avant d’aller se coucher. Elles s’étaient même appelées jeudi soir et Clarke s’était endormie pendant l'appel. 

La veille, le groupe s’était réuni comme chaque semaine et elle avait enfin vu  Lexa . Cette fois, Monty l’ayant demandé, Nathan avait été invité. Jasper avait également invité Maya mais cette dernière avait déjà un repas de famille de prévu. 

Ce soir-là, ça avait été le tour de Raven de choisir le film et elle avait choisi  Amityville –la version de 1990. Raven avait laissé sa place à Monty et Nathan et avait pris le fauteuil à une place. Comme ils devaient se mettre à quatre sur un canapé de seulement trois places,  Lexa avait tout de suite invité Clarke à s’assoir sur ses genoux.

Finalement, n’étant pas fan des films d’horreur, Clarke avait passé la plus grande partie du film avec le visage dans le cou de  Lexa alors que la brune lui caressait le dos pour la rassurer.

Meilleur. Soirée. De. Sa. Vie.

Merci Raven.

Aujourd’hui, Clarke se rendait au refuge. L’idée de  Lexa d’adopter un chien pour que  Gustus ne se sente pas seul l’année prochaine avait fait réfléchir Clarke. 

Elle avait choisi d’aller à l’université de  Floukru où sa mère et son père s’étaient rencontrés. Ce n’était pas trop loin, lui permettant de revenir un ou deux week-end par mois chez elle et la section artistique était incroyable. L’université était grande et leurs cursus étaient très divers, accueillant de nombreux élèves de tous les horizons. 

Sa mère avait gardé l’appartement qu’elle avait habité à l’époque à l‘orée du campus, le louant à des étudiants toutes ces années, et Clarke allait y habiter –ce serait beaucoup moins cher qu’un appartement en ville et bien mieux pour se concentrer que d’habiter dans les dortoirs. Il avait d’abord été prévu que Raven vienne avec elle mais c’était avant qu’elle ne reçoive une bourse pour le M.I.T. cet été. Elle allait finalement se retrouver seule dans cet appartement et elle avait donc décidé d’adopter un chat pour lui tenir compagnie.

Clarke gara sa Ford  Kuga blanche –cadeau de ses parents pour ses seize ans- sur le parking du refuge, remarquant le pickup bleu de  Lexa garé non loin. Elle sortit de sa voiture puis entra dans le bâtiment, à la fois excitée de commencer les démarches et excitée de voir Lexa.

\- Ah, l’amie de  Lexa ! Bonjour, la salua chaudement Carole. Clarke, c’est bien ça ?

\- Bonjour, oui c’est ça.

\- Vous êtes venues voir Sultan ?

\- Oui et non, répondit Clarke en s’approchant du comptoir. J’aimerai adopter un chat mais je voudrais avoir connaissances de toutes les informations nécessaires pour l’adoption et l’éducation d’un chat avant de prendre une décision définitive.

\- C’est une excellente initiative, la félicita Carole avant de tourner sur sa chaise et de fouiller dans des tiroirs. Vous avez déjà eu un chat, Clarke ?

\- Non, madame.

\- Alors un chien, peut-être ?

\- Non plus, répondit Clarke. Mes parents ne sont pas souvent à la maison donc ils préféraient ne pas avoir d’ animaux si c’était pour les laisser seuls.

\- C’est très responsable de leur part, sourit Carole en empilant deux formulaires et quelques dépliants. Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait  changer d’avis si je peux me permettre ?

\- L’université, en fait. Je serais seule dans un appartement et j’aurai besoin de compagnie. Le chat ne sera pas trop longtemps tout seul car je pourrais passer le voir à midi étant donné que j’habiterais près du campus, lui apprit Clarke. C’est aussi pour ça que je voudrais me renseigner un maximum avant d’adopter : je ne veux pas qu’il ou elle se sente malheureux. Si le style de vie que je propose n’est pas adapté, je préfère ne pas adopter.

\- Eh bien, voilà tout ce qu’il vous faut : un formulaire à compléter par le propriétaire et le second par vos parents si vous n’êtes pas majeure. Ici, ajouta-t-elle en donnant la pile de dépliants, c’est tout ce que vous devez savoir sur les débuts de la vie avec votre chat. Si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez surtout pas à repasser au refuge à n’importe quel moment, précisa la femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vous remercie. 

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez déjà aller voir les chats. Sinon, vous pouvez aussi rejoindre Lexa. Je dois vous guider ?

\- Non, ça ira, je me souviens du chemin, lui répondit Clarke. Passez une bonne après-midi !

Elle prit les quatre mêmes couloirs menant jusqu’aux premiers box de chiens, où elle trouva  Lexa jouant avec tous les petits bergers australiens sous le regard protecteur mais confiant de la maman. Clarke croisa les bras et s’appuya contre la porte du box, observant  Lexa et les chiots.  Lexa étant assise à même le sol, les chiots n’avaient aucun mal à lui grimper dessus et, debout sur leurs pattes arrière, à lui lécher le menton. A sept, ils arrivaient à la faire tomber en arrière et, si  Lexa ne se dépêchait pour se redresser, les chiots lui léchaient le visage et lui reniflaient les cheveux.

Elle rêverait presque d’être à la place de l’un de ces chiots...

Au bout de dix minutes de jeu,  Lexa tourna la tête et surprit Clarke en train de la regarder.

La blonde lui fit un geste de la main, car elle n‘était pas certaine qu’elle l’entende à travers la paroi en plexiglas -déjà que les aboiements étaient affaiblis grâce au matériau- et la brune lui fit signe d’attendre une seconde.  Lexa se releva et enleva la paille qu’il y avait sur ses vêtements avant de caresser la maman berger australien.  Lexa lui avait expliqué la semaine précédente qu’elle avait établi, comme les bénévoles du refuge, un lien de confiance avec la femelle –ce qui lui permettait d’approcher les chiots- et elle l’en remerciait toujours par une caresse.

\- M’observer, c’est ton truc, hein ? La taquina la brune.

_ Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée _ , pensa Clarke.

Lexa perdit soudainement son air malicieux et tourna la tête en rougissant.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

\- J’ai dit ça à voix haute ?  Demanda Clarke, les yeux écarquillés, horrifiée et rougissante.

Lexa eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

Clarke cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_ Vraiment Griffin ? Tu penses à voix haute maintenant ? _

Elle sentit des mains écarter les siennes de son visage et  Lexa la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci pour le compliment, dit-elle gentiment.

\- De rien, répondit Clarke,  gênée , n’osant plus croiser le regard de  Lexa .

\- Alors... Tu es venue ici pour me voir ?

\- Pas spécialement, non. Je suis venue m’informer sur l’adoption, révéla Clarke.

\- Tu voudrais un animal ? Fut agréablement surprise Lexa. Je pensais que tes parents n’en voulaient pas ?

\- C’est toujours le cas, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules. L’adoption ne serait pas pour tout de suite, je veux d’abord m’informer correctement avant de faire quoi que ce soit mais, grâce à toi, j’ai eu l’idée d’adopter un chat pour ne pas me retrouver toute seule dans mon appartement l’année prochaine quand j’irais à l’Université  Floukru .

\- C’est une excellente idée, tu ferais d’une pierre deux coup : tu donnerais une nouvelle famille à l’un des chats du refuge et lui te tiendrait compagnie, dit  Lexa . Et moi, je donnerai une nouvelle famille à Sultan dans deux semaines, rappela-t-elle, excitée par l’idée.

\- T’es sûre que le chien est pour ton père ? Fut amusée Clarke.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas l’ignorer jusqu’à septembre, dit  Lexa en roulant des yeux. Donc il faut bien que je m’entende avec lui ou que je m’occupe de lui quand papa est au travail, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Il peut être votre chien à tous les deux aussi, dit Clarke. Comme ça, pas de jaloux.

\- C’est une idée, approuva  Lexa . Est-ce que tu veux aller voir les chats ?

\- Si je les voix maintenant, je vais craquer, hésita Clarke.

\- Ce serait pourtant bénéfique que tu t’habitude auprès de plusieurs chats pour s'avoir comme te comporter avec eux. Et ne t‘inquiète pas : je t’empêcherai de faire une bêtise, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’ œil .

Lexa prit la main de Clarke et l’emmena vers les box des félins.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, il n'y a pas dix mais onze chapitres, et aucun épilogue.
> 
> La sonnerie de portable de Clarke : "She's kinda hot" de 5 Seconds of Summer

Dimanche 04 novembre :

_ They _ __ _ say _ __ _ we're _ _ losers and  _ _ we're _ __ _ alright _ __ _ with _ __ _ that _ _...  _ _ We _ _ are the leaders of the not  _ _ coming _ __ _ backs _ _... But  _ _ we're _ __ _ alright _ __ _ though _ _... _

\- Oh, c’est ta petite-amie, Clarke ! Lui dit Raven en prenant son portable posé sur le bureau.

_ Yeah,  _ _ we're _ __ _ alright _ __ _ though _ _... _

\-  Lexa n‘est pas ma petite-amie ! S’exclama Clarke en essayant de reprendre son portable des mains de la brune.

Octavia sortit de la salle de bain, le fer à lisser encore en main après que Clarke soit  partie en courant.

_ We _ _ are the  _ _ kings _ _ and the  _ _ queens _ _ of the new  _ _ broken _ __ _ scene _ _... Yeah,  _ _ we're _ __ _ alright _ _ though... _

\- Alors comment tu sais que je parle de  Lexa ? Fit remarquer Raven avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mets le haut-parleur ! Demanda Octavia.

_ Sometimes _ __ _ I'm _ _ feeling like  _ _ I'm _ __ _ going _ _ insane...  _ _ My _ __ _ neighbor _ __ _ told _ _ me  _ _ that _ _ I  _ _ got _ __ _ bad _ __ _ brains _ _... _

\- Si tu dis la moindre connerie, je t’arrache la langue ! Menaça Clarke en pointa Raven du doigt alors qu’elle décrochait. Salut Lexa ! La salua Clarke avec un grand sourire avant de lancer un regard noir à Raven dont le sourire narquois s’agrandissait.

\-  _ Salut Clarke !  _

La voix de  Lexa se répercuta dans la chambre de Clarke tant la maison était silencieuse.

\-  _ Je viens d’apprendre que ma compétition de natation ne se ferait pas en externe comme prévu mais dans notre  _ _ lycée et _ _ je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir me soutenir ? _

\- Bien sûr ! Accepta tout de suite Clarke.  Ca commence à quelle heure ?

\-  _ Je m’excuse d’avance de te faire te lever tôt un samedi mais ça commence à neuf heures, donc ce serait mieux que tu viennes vers huit heures trente si tu veux avoir une place dans les gradins. _

\- Aucun problème, lui assura Clarke en se détournant de Raven qui faisait des gestes obscènes. Je serais là.

\-  _ Génial ! Tu seras un peu mon porte-bonheur _ , conclut  Lexa .  _ A demain ! _

Après avoir raccroché, Clarke soupira. Octavia était la plus sage de ses deux amies mais, même elle, avait un sourire narquois.

\- Tu seras un peu mon porte-bonheur, répéta Raven avec une vois plus aigüe. Que c’est meuh-gnon !

\- Moi, j’aimerais bien que Lincoln me dise ça pour ses compétitions de jujitsu, dit Octavia pour apaiser le rougissement de Clarke.

\- T’es juste jalouse que Wick ne te dise pas des choses comme ça, répliqua Clarke à la latina.

\- Sa langue fait de bien meilleures choses, répondit Raven avec un sourire en coin.

Clarke ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

Elle n’avait  vraiment pas besoin de ces images mentales-là.

Jeudi 08 novembre :

Depuis lundi, Clarke ne pouvait croiser  Lexa sans que  Costia ne se mette devant elle pour saluer  Lexa ou ne croise son bras avec celui de la brune quand elle ne faisait pas attention afin de bousculer Clarke. A chaque fois,  Lexa se  dépêtrait des bras de  Costia mais ça n’empêchait pas la fille de recommencer plus tard.

Quand elle eut enfin l’occasion de parler sans interruption avec Lexa le jeudi midi, Lexa roula des yeux en disant que Costia s’était excusée plusieurs fois et voulait qu’elles se remettent ensemble.

\- Et il y a des chances que ça arrive ? Demanda Clarke en tournant sa cuillère avec plus de force que nécessaire dans son pot de yaourt.

Elle faisait semblant d’être nonchalante mais elle était très intéressée par la réponse de Lexa.

\- Elle et moi, c’est fini. Je suis complètement passée à autre chose, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d’ œil à Clarke avant de baisser le regard vers sa part de tarte aux pommes.

Mais la blonde rata son mouvement, trop occupée à sourire à son yaourt.

Samedi 10 novembre :

Lexa et ses coéquipières avaient pour tradition de ne pas manger toute la semaine précédent une compétition donc la nageuse n’était pas venue la veille à la soirée pizza. 

Si l’équipe du lycée gagnait la compétition -et Clarke était certaine qu’elle gagnerait avec  Lexa en son sein-, toutes les nageuses allaient fêter leur victoire au Tea room  Diyoza -le meilleure restaurant de l’état ne proposant que des mets sucrés- à dix heures. Clarke savait qu’elle ne pourrait célébrer cette victoire avec  Lexa qu’en début d’après-midi mais elle tenait au moins à aller la féliciter dans les vestiaires avant que l’équipe ne parte pour le Tea room.

Clarke était parmi les premières personnes et put donc observer quelques nageuses –certaines du lycée et certaines des quatre autres lycées de l’état- nager librement dans le bassin. Dans la demi-heure qui précéda le début de la compétition, la foule s’accrut et Clarke se retrouva serrée comme un sandwich entre deux couples venus supporter leurs filles. Raven et Octavia lui avait assuré qu’elles l’accompagneraient, mais Octavia dormait dans les bras de Lincoln et Raven ronflait quand elle s’était levée à sept heures trente.

A neuf heures pile, un homme en polo blanc alluma son micro :

\- Bienvenue à la première compétition inter-lycée de cette année ! Dans quelques minutes, les équipes de relais des cinq lycées de l’état de l’Ohio verront leur première nageuse entrer à l’eau. Nous vous demandons donc un peu de patiente pendant que ces jeunes filles se prépare.

Cinq bancs avaient été placé entre le bassin et les gradins. Sur chacun, il y avait les nageuses remplaçantes en cas d’urgence médicale ou les nageuses encore trop inexpérimentées pour participer à la compétition. Malgré le fait qu’elles ne nageraient probablement pas, elles étaient toutes en maillot et encourageaient leur équipe respective avec enthousiasme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les cinq équipes sortirent des vestiaires et se placèrent en ligne devant leur plot de départ après que chaque nageuse ait donné leur fiche aux chronométreurs. Le premier coup sifflet fut court et les premières nageuses se positionnèrent à côté de leur plot avant d’entrer dans l’eau au deuxième coup de sifflet qui fut long.

La compétition se faisait en quatre nages, lui avait expliqué  Lexa , et c’était à elle de commencer en nageant de dos, ce qui expliquait qu’elle soit déjà dans l’eau. Au  deuxième coup de sifflet long, les nageuses s’accrochèrent à la barre fixée sous le plot.

\- A vos marques ! 

Les nageuses s’immobilisèrent.

\- Prêt ? Partez !

Lexa et ses adversaires bondirent en arrière.

Il leur fallut à toutes une bonne minute pour revenir à leur point de départ et toucher le mur des deux mains, donnant le signal à la seconde nageuse pour partir en brasse. L’écart entre les équipes était très serré et il ne s’élargit pas lors de la deuxième longueur.

Lexa et la dernière nageuse de son équipe criaient à plein poumon pour encourager la nageuse dans l’eau à aller plus vite, bien qu’elle ne  dût pas les entendre avec son bonnet, l’eau et les cris de la foule. La troisième nageuse était déjà en place, attendant que la précédente ne touche le mur.

Quand ce sut fait, la troisième nageuse plongea et commença la nage papillon. Cette nage devait être épuisante, se dit Clarke en observant la fille presque sauter hors de l’eau à chaque mouvement uniforme de ses bras. L’entraineur Titus savait ce qu’il faisait en plaçant cette fille à la troisième place car elle agrandit l’écart entre son équipe et les équipes adverses.

Lorsqu’elle revint, la dernière nageuse s’élança alors que la troisième nageuse des autres équipes ne touchait pas encore le mur et nagea en crawl. L’écart était tellement visible que les gens venus soutenir l’équipe du lycée de Polis se levaient, fou de joie, pour crier de plus belle. Les autres nageuses, assis sur le banc, ne contenaient plus leur excitation à l’idée qu’elles allaient gagner.

L’un des hommes en polo blanc siffla quand une nageuse toucha le mur à deux mains.

\- L’équipe de Polis gagne ! S’exclama celui qui avait le micro.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense changer le titre dans quelques jours car je trouve qu'il ne correspond plus (il correspondait à ce que je pensais écrire mais la fanfiction est allée plus loin que prévu ^^).  
> Des idées ?

Elle n’avait pas pu quitter les gradins tout de suite mais ça n’avait aucune importance : elle ne pourrait pas voir  Lexa dans les vestiaires tant que les filles se changeaient. Donc elle avait encore le temps de croiser la brune avant le départ de l’équipe.

Dès qu’elle le put, elle sortit du bâtiment et rentra dans le lycée -seule la porte du couloir donnant accès aux vestiaires était ouverte- pour attendre son amie et la féliciter. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes d’attente, elle entendit les nageuses rire et parler fort alors que la porte s’ouvrait. Quelques filles sortirent en même temps mais Clarke préféra attendre qu’elles soient toutes sorties ou que, au moins elles soient en tenue décente afin qu’elle puisse parler à Lexa. Cinq minutes plus tard, la plupart des filles restantes sortirent à leur tour. Clarke se décidé à entrer : il ne devait plus y avoir de filles autre que Lexa.

\- Allez Lexa, on passait quand même du bon temps ensemble, dit une voix doucereuse que Clarke reconnut aussitôt alors qu’une ligne de casiers la cachait encore de  Lexa .

Le sourire qu’elle avait sur son visage disparut d’un coup et elle serra le poing, s’arrêtant pour écouter leur conversation.

Lexa se moqua de Costia mais ne répondit pas.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses penser qu’une relation sérieuse n’est plus possible entre nous mais on pourrait juste trainer ensemble de temps en temps et coucher ensemble une ou deux fois par semaine, proposa Costia.

Clarke fut  choquée par l’audace de la fille et une colère froide germa en elle aussi vite que la moutarde montait au nez. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre que  Costia ne prenne pas les refus de  Lexa au sérieux et qu’elle continue de l’importuner alors que  Lexa en avait terminé avec ses sentiments pour la fille. Elle contourna les casiers et se tint face à  Costia , le regard noir, alors que  Lexa finissait de lacer ses baskets.

\- Clarke ? Se redressa la brune.

Elle paraissait soulagée par son apparition mais Clarke était surtout  concentrée sur  Costia qui sembla énervée donc elle ne regarda que brièvement Lexa.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Griffin ? Demanda  Costia en croisant les bras. J’avais une conversation privée avec Lexa.

\- J’ai entendu, dit simplement Clarke, sentant la colère  bouillonner au fond d’elle. 

\- Eh bien, tu n’aurais pas dû, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Alors si tu voulais bien dégager...

\- Pour te laisser à nouveau proposer des relations sexuelles occasionnelles à ma petite-amie ? Va te faire foutre  Costia , lui dit froidement Clarke.

Sous la colère, il y avait aussi un peu de gêne causée par le mensonge qu’elle venait d’inventer mais elle ne laissa pas  ce sentiment l’ébranler.

Costia eut un mouvement de recul face à la brusquerie des paroles de Clarke avant qu’elle ne fronce les sourcils.

\- N’importe quoi ! Se moqua-t-elle. Si vous sortiez vraiment ensemble, je serais au courant, ajouta-t-elle, pas convaincue.

\- En fait, c’est très récent, intervint  Lexa en se levant et en prenant la main de Clarke. 

Sa colère fut soudainement mise en sourdine, remplacée par la joie, alors que la main chaude de Lexa serrait la sienne. 

\- Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi hier soir. Clarke était d’ailleurs mon porte-bonheur pendant la compétition.

Costia renifla.

\-  Ca ne durera pas longtemps de toute façon, les dénigra-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Quand tu en auras marre de Griffin, ma proposition tiendra toujours, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de  Lexa avant de quitter les vestiaires.

\- Elle mériterait une bonne baffe, dit Clarke, furieuse.

Lexa , elle, regardait la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis ta petite-amie ?

L’objet de sa colère étant hors de son champ de vision, Clarke se dégonfla et gémit d’embarras.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ! S’exclama-t-elle avec une moue embêtée.  Costia va raconter ce mensonge à tout le monde et je sais à quel point tu détestes les mensonges, souffla Clarke en s’asseyant sur le banc.

\- Ce n’est pas un si gros mensonge, relativisa Lexa en s’asseyant à côté.

\- Lundi, tout le monde verra bien qu’on n’est pas ensemble et  Costia va revenir à la charge, insista Clarke qui ne comprenait pas que  Lexa prenne la situation autant à la légère.

\- Et comment sauraient-ils que c’est un mensonge, hm ? 

Clarke ne comprenait plus rien.  Lexa plaisantait-elle ?

\- Parce que... Balbutia-t-elle. Ils vont bien voir que … qu’on n’est pas...

Elle finit un signe entre elles d’eux pour signifier “ensemble”.

\- Si tu me demande d’être ta petite amie aujourd’hui, le seul mensonge, ce sera le jour finalement, répondit  Lexa , fière de sa logique.

Clarke eut la sensation que son cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité :  Lexa venait-elle de sous-entendre que... ? Elle sentit ensuite les mains chaudes de Lexa prendre son visage en coupe et rencontra son regard amusé.

\- Clarke, concentre-toi, lui dit-elle en souriant. Qu’est-ce que tu dois me demander ?

Le cœur de Clarke gonfla de joie, comprenant que ses sentiments lui étaient rendus et, n’arrivant pas à gérer l’intensité de cette émotion, elle fit la seule chose qu’elle avait envie de faire depuis des lustres et la seule dont son cerveau était capable à cet instant : elle captura les lèvres de  Lexa dans un baiser passionné.

Elle plaça une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la brune et l’autre sur le banc pour se stabiliser –si elle ne le faisait pas, elle tomberait en avant.  Lexa répondit à son baiser une seconde plus tard, un fois la surprise passée, et elle sentit qu’elle souriait. Changeant l’angle du baiser, elle en profita pour respirer puis pencha la tête de l’autre côté, caressant le nez de Lexa avec le sien avant de quémander l’entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue.

La nageuse ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé, les forçant à changer l‘angle du baiser à chaque seconde. Clarke ne savait plus qui de  Lexa ou d’elle contrôlait le baiser : son cerveau ayant été changé en bouillie, elle n’était plus capable de penser clairement. Puis, au bout d’un moment qui lui sembla aussi long qu’irrémédiablement court,  Lexa calma leur ardeur en reculant son visage et picorant chastement les lèvres de Clarke à plusieurs reprises. La blonde finit par poser son front sur l’épaule de  Lexa , essayant de ralentir sa respiration, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois que tu avais quelque chose à me demander, rappela  Lexa quelques  secondes plus tard.

Clarke se mit à rire en se redressant et embrassa chastement la brune, ne pouvant s’empêcher de gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres au passage.

\-  Lexa Woods, commença-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, est-ce que tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de devenir ma petite-amie ?

\- Je pensais avoir déjà accepté hier, répondit-elle, faussement pensive, en tapotant son menton de son index.

Clarke frappa l’épaule de Lexa, plus amusée qu’ennuyée par sa réponse.

\- Aïe ! S’exclama-t-elle même si ça ne faisait pas mal en se frottant l’épaule. 

\- Arrête, je n’ai pas tapé si fort que ça, dit Clarke en roulant des yeux. Allez, réponds ! Insista-t- elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d’excitation.

Lexa lui prit la main et répondit avec autant de sérieux que Clarke quand elle lui avait posé la question :

\- Clarke Griffin, j’accepte avec grand plaisir de devenir ta petite-amie.

Le sourire de Clarke fut plus grand, si c’était même encore possible, et elle prit les deux mains de Lexa pour l’aider à se lever et la tira vers la sortie des vestiaires.

\- Mais où tu m’emmènes ? Demanda Lexa en riant. Je dois aller fêter la victoire avec l’équipe ! Lui rappella-t-elle alors qu'elles courraient dans le couloir.

Mais Clarke ne ralentit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête et de lui répondre :

\- On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Tu verras ton équipe plus tard ; pour l’instant, tu fêtes ça avec moi !

Lexa ne trouva aucun argument pour arrêter Clarke et elle n’avait, de toute façon, aucune envie d’en trouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
